Annie's Daddy
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: "My daddy is the one who calls me his princess." Oneshot sequel to Changed. I guess the main character would be considered an OC even though I don't do OC's. But she's not canon, whatever she is. If you haven't read Changed, this story will confuse you to death. So go read Changed and then come back to this.


Five years old, and I find a picture in a shoebox. My attention is immediately captured by the handsome man seated at the piano. His dark brown hair and eyes so blue they look purple catch my eye and draw me in. He seems so familiar. I know I have never seen him before, but it feels like I know him somehow. Five years old and I am too curious for my own good. Five years old, and I found out that the man in the picture was my father.

Of course, at five years old, I didn't know what that meant. I already had a Daddy. He had _white_ hair and _red_ eyes and a bright smile. He looked nothing like that man in the photograph. I knew my daddy was the one who tickled me and played games with me and talked to me in German until Mommy started to yell at him. Then he would laugh and scoop me into his arms and say "Seien sie nicht eifersüchtig, Mutti. I'm just having some fun with mein prinzessin."

At five years old, I am my Daddy's princess, and he is my prince, and all fairy-tales have a happy ever after.

* * *

At ten, I get into a fight at school when a boy told me I was adopted. He said that my daddy wasn't my real daddy, and that my real dad didn't want me. I punched him, and ran home crying. At ten years old, my parents sit me down for a serious conversation. I thought I was in trouble, but they only explained to me a little more about the man in the picture. The man they call my father. The man in the picture suddenly has a name. Roderich Edelstein. A famous pianist who lived in Vienna, Austria. He married my mom after my grandfather died. They divorced shortly after I was born, and Mom married Dad before I turned one. At ten I learned that my daddy isn't really my daddy, and that the bullies were right. "Can Daddy still be my daddy?" I asked after they finished explaining, looking up at the only father I'd ever known as I sat on his lap. At ten, this man is my world, my dad, my best friend. I was afraid I was going to lose him or something, since he wasn't my real dad. Mom looked like she was going to cry. "Of course, prinzessin," Daddy told me. "I'll always be your daddy."

At ten, I'm still my Daddy's princess, and he is my best friend in the entire world. But from that time on, I was more than a little curious about my father.

* * *

When I was twelve, I came home with a school music assignment. Each person in my class was to pick a famous musician and write a one page report on them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Annie?"

"I'm sure, Vati."

"You know he might not write back, right?"

"I know. But I want to write him anyway."

My daddy presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Then write him, prinzessin."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Edelstein,_

_Hello. My name is Annie. Of course, you probably know that. Mom says you named me. But maybe you don't remember me, because that was a long time ago. I am twelve now; twelve and a half. I'm your daughter, in case you did forget._

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter. Well, my teacher asked us to pick a famous musician to write a report on, and the last part of the assignment was to write a letter to that person explaining why we chose them for our reports. So... here goes._

_I chose you for my report because... well, you've always been this kind of far off famous person that I knew about, but then you were also related to me. It's kind of weird to think about like that, but I guess it's true. I chose you for my report, because I've always wondered about you. And I guess the report was kind of an excuse to find out more. I could probably find out more from Mom than from the internet and stuff, but I didn't want to ask her about this._

_Anyway, that's why I picked you for my report. I hope you don't mind. Everyone else in my class picked boy bands and one-hit-wonders and stuff. My teacher said I was really original for picking a classical musician. He's a fan of yours, I think._

_Well, that's it. If you want to know me at all, well I could keep writing to you. But only if you want, because Mom and Uncle Feli say that you don't like kids much. You don't even have to write back more than once. Just write to tell me if you want another letter. That's all you have to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Annette Elizaveta Hedervary-Beilschmidt_

* * *

_Dear Annette,_

_Thank you very much for choosing me as your report subject. It is quite an honor that a child would take an interest in my music. Classical is a genre typically geared toward a slightly older crowd, though I believe every age should be able to thoroughly enjoy it._

_Sincerely,_

_Roderich Edelstein_

_P.S: I have not forgotten you. If you wish to write me, you may._

* * *

At fifteen, on the day of my fifteenth birthday, two items from my father came in the mail. A package for me, and a letter for Mom and Dad. In the package, there was a silver necklace shaped like a grand piano and a second letter.

_Dear Annette,_

_Happy birthday, my dear. You are fifteen this year, and from the pictures you have sent, surely a remarkable young woman. If it is all right with your parents, I would very much like you to come visit me. I would come there, but I cannot spare all that time away. I've made all the arrangements to have you spend a week here in Vienna with me this summer. I've written a separate letter to Elizaveta and Gilbert asking for their permission. I sincerely hope that they agree to this, as I would enjoy meeting you, my dear. Regardless of their answer, I hope you enjoy your birthday gift._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

* * *

At fifteen, I marked three years of writing back and forth with my father. At fifteen, he sent me his love for the first time. Fifteen was also the year I met my father for the very first time.

I studied the tall, regal man standing opposite me. Everything about him said 'gentleman' from his nearly archaic choice of wardrobe, to his posture, to the way he bowed slightly and kissed the back of my hand. I couldn't stand it. I threw my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest. I felt his entire body tense when I hugged him, but after a long moment of hesitation, I felt his arms wrap around me in return and a hand pat my hair gently.

"Hullo Father."

"Hullo, Annette. It is lovely to finally meet you."

"It's good to see you too. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"As have I, my dear. As have I."

* * *

At seventeen, someone asked me which one of my dads I like better.

"I love both of them."

"Yeah, but... okay, when I ask you about your dad, which one do you think of first?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert is my dad, and he always will be. Roderich is...

"Roderich's a little too formal, but we have a great time together. He's really not so uptight as everyone thinks - at least not around me. Now Gilbert... Gilbert is my best friend. And my dad. He's everything. He's the one who was always there for me. He's the one who always acted the part of Dad even when my birth dad wasn't in the picture. Don't get me wrong, Roderich tries. I can tell he's trying. I can tell he feels bad for whatever went down between him and Mom all those years ago. But Gilbert's _always_ been part of my life. He's always been there for me. Not so with Roderich. I guess... I guess I'll always consider Gil my real Dad, no matter how close Roderich and I get."

* * *

At eighteen, I graduated. I was the only one who believed Roderich would actually come at my invitation. They were all surprised when he did. He tells me he's wrapped around my finger. I believe him, because he came at eighteen, at twenty-two, and at twenty-three. He watched as I graduated from high school, college, and as I walked down the aisle on my wedding day. He smiled as he watched my daddy give me away to the love of my life. He even shed a tear, and passed his handkerchief to my Mutti as she sobbed. It was a strange sight, seeing all three of my parents sitting together. All my life, my dad and my father have gotten along much better than my father and my mom. I guess that's why she divorced him. I have a feeling it wasn't always like that, though. I have a feeling my dad gives Roderich more of a chance because I love him so much. And I'm glad for it. I love my father, and I love my dad. Of course, only one of them do I still call my best friend. He'll always be my best friend. And in return, I'll always be his princess.

* * *

_**Oh the fluff. Now you know. Annie loves Roddy, but Gil's still her favorite. :D**_

_**Please pardon the wait on this. I wrote myself into a total corner, then scrapped the whole thing and started over. Hopefully it is to satisfaction.**_

_**This fluff is killing me. I need to work on something angsty. Like a possible add to Cold White... What do you think, guys? I know I said I was gonna take a break, but I don't think I can. School is going to kill me, but I'm done in, like, three months, so if I can hold on to some semblance of sanity, I'll be home free! Until August... o_e**_

_**-Jack**_


End file.
